


An Awaited Conversation

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghost Lily Evans Potter, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: Severus Snape receives a visit from the ghost of Lily Potter on the night of Halloween, 1990.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	An Awaited Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, Only to Joanne Rowling.  
> Feedback Appreciated.

October 31st, 1990 – Severus Snape’s Quarters -The Hogwarts Dungeons.  
  
  
The room smelled faintly of potion ingredients. The fire cast a warm glow over the table which had a half-filled bottle of fire whiskey on it. Severus Snape, resident potions master sat hunched, gripping a glass tightly in his hand.  
  
He looked paler than usual, his hair drenched with sweat, a look of profound grief on his face. “I’m sorry, Lily.” he murmured.  
One impulsive decision of his, in an attempt to please the Dark Lord had caused his once best friend’s death; She had been the true light in his life for a long time.  
  
“Oh, stop being so melodramatic Severus.”  
  
Snape stilled, wand out, all signs of grief gone, his whole stature alert and wary, he set the half empty glass on the table. His eyes scoured his quarters taking in everything, as his gaze came to rest on the doorway his breath hitched, “Lily.” he said hoarsely, an expression of pain and regret on his face.  
  
“Severus”  
“How?”  
  
“It’s All Hallows Eve; the barrier between the dead and the living is thin, and it’s time I paid you a visit.” said the pearly white form of Lily Potter.  
  
Snape slid to the floor, to his knees, hands still clasping his wand, “Forgive me Lily, I’m sorry, I killed you…” When there was no response, he wrung his hands frantically, “There hasn’t been a day that I don’t regret it, I’m so sorry, I haven’t forgiven myself yet. I repent it every day I-”  
  
“Hush Sev, I’ve forgiven you for that; you had no idea that _He_ would choose to attack us." Just as Snape’s face filled with relief, her mouth twisted into a sneer, “Yet, you only wished for my safety; How petty. You disgust me on that account.” Her voice cracked, “He was just a baby, my Harry, and you didn’t care for that-only me.” She ended with a hiss, “And of course, your childhood grudge was worth getting James killed, Do you regret his death as you do mine? Answer me, Severus.” her voice broke as she held back a sob. "Answer me truthfully.” she ordered as a breeze whipped through the room.  
  
Snape had gone impossibly white, and his mouth felt dry; he licked his lips nervously “I don’t regret Potter’s death to a great extent, but I would have regretted the boy’s” he said.  
“And that is why you are beyond forgiveness on that part. Merlin, Sev, he was just a baby and this maniac was going to kill him, and you-you-” her voice halted, and righteous anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
“I-I asked Dumbledore to protect the boy and you – I begged the Dark Lord to spare you.”  
The ghost sneered and sighed “There was no hope that you and James would ever get along and, as if _He_ would spare me, a mudblood- though he did ask me to step aside, twice.” she finished thoughtfully.  
  
Snape took in a sharp breath; the Dark Lord had asked- O Merlin! – “Will you at least forgive me for calling you a – _that unforgivable word?_ ”  
  
“I have, when I realised, you’d turned spy- No, Professor Dumbledore didn’t tell -I thought it over and figured it out- It was Remus who saw you once and confirmed it.” She gave a sad smile. “Maybe had I forgiven you that day, you might never have joined at all.”  
  
Snape scowled, “Oh yes. But I might have joined, something tells me you wanted to be done with me and that you wouldn’t have forgiven me even if I’d sworn not to befriend my evil housemates anymore, and what with my mother’s death and my father being worse than ever.” He sneered disdainfully, “I never could see any faults in you then; now I do.”  
  
The translucent white face gained a slight pallor, “And you, Sev? Hexing people, saying Mulciber was having a laugh when it was the Imperius curse, creating dangerous curses, being possessive of me, you gave back to James as you got, you were vindictive. Everyone has their flaws Sev.”  
“Do you know they tried to kill me?”  
“Yes, when they told me before we went into hiding, I didn’t speak to James and Sirius for a week, I hexed them quite well - What were they thinking! Remus could have been put down and you, killed”  
“Clearly they weren’t.” said Snape wryly.  
  
Lily grimaced, cleared her throat, and straightened her posture, “The thing I came here to say, is this, Harry has been sent to Petunia’s place owing to the blood protection; he hasn’t had a good childhood. I’m warning you Severus, just because he looks a lot like his father if you mistreat him, you will face my wrath. I know your position of a spy demands precarious balance. Ignore him or be harsh if necessary-the penchant for rule-breaking flows in the family-but don’t you dare bully him or put the sins of his father on him.”  
  
Snape looked aghast, “Petunia?” he nodded reluctantly in agreement.  
  
“Oh, and Sev,” she said solemnly “Don’t live for me, I’d hate that. Live for yourself-or _‘for protecting my son’_ as you’ve sworn.”  
Snape nodded, face impassive. The clock struck midnight, “Goodbye, Lily.” he said with a small smile. He had a lot to think about, the boy he’d been and his friendship with Lily.  
  
“Goodbye, Sev” said the spirit and vanished into thin air.  
  
Severus mulled over the conversation the entire night and came to a decision. And that’s why the next year, when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, he gave the boy a chance; Remembering that he was Lily’s son as well, and eventually came to see Harry, for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Do tell how my portrayal of Lily has come across.


End file.
